musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Alter ego
}} An alter ego (Latin, "the other I") is a second self, which is believed to be distinct from a person's normal or original personality. A person who has an alter ego is said to lead a double life. The term appeared in common usage in the early 19th century when dissociative identity disorder was first described by psychologists. Cicero was the first to coin the term as part of his philosophical construct in 1st century Rome, but he described it as "a second self, a trusted friend". A distinct meaning of alter ego can be found in literary analysis, wherein it describes characters in different works who are psychologically similar, or a fictional character whose behavior, speech or thoughts intentionally represent those of the author. It's also used to design the best friend of another character in a story. Similarly, the term alter ego may be applied to the role or persona taken on by an actor or by other types of performers. The existence of "another self" was first recognized in the 1730s. Anton Mesmer used hypnosis to separate the alter ego. These experiments showed a behavior pattern that was distinct from the personality of the individual when he was in the waking state compared to when he was under hypnosis. Another character had developed in the altered state of consciousness but in the same body. Alter ego is also used to refer to the different behaviors any person may display in certain situations. Related concepts include avatar, doppelgänger, impersonator, and Dissociative identity disorder (DID). Performing artists Alter ego''s are used by numerous performing artists who use stage or screen personas (which is different from stage ''names) both to entertain audiences and to explore new identities for themselves. Comic performers also make use of alter ego''s as a part of their routines. The Marx Brothers performed throughout their careers as their vaudeville characters. For example, Julius Marx would play (and be credited as) Groucho, whether he was cast a professor (as in ''Horse Feathers), a veterinarian (A Day at the Races), or a president (Duck Soup). Standup comedians such as Don Rickles (Mr. Warmth) and Jackie Mason (Hartounian) can be said to have developed their shtick into distinct alter ego''s. Performer Andy Kaufman was chiefly known to fans through several characters, including the Foreign Man (later Latka Gravas), Tony Clifton, and Kaufman's impersonation of Elvis Presley. The biopic ''Man on the Moon depicts Kaufman as a man whose true identity was difficult to isolate, even by his close friends, because of the prevalence of these ''alter ego''s. Professional wrestlers, more often than not, perform under ring names depicting ''alter ego''s, such as Terry Bollea (Hulk Hogan), Mark Calaway (The Undertaker), Paul Levesque (Triple H), Mike Mizanin (The Miz) and Phillip Brooks (CM Punk). Milwaukee Brewers center fielder Nyjer Morgan occasionally goes by the alter ego "Tony Plush", although not usually. See also *Ego-state therapy *Pen name *Persona *Pseudonym *Ring name *Moniker (nickname) *Mononymous person *Stage name *Subpersonality *True self and false self References Category:Alter egos Category:Self Category:Literary concepts Category:Latin words and phrases Category:Superhero fiction Category:Ego psychology